R5
by 36ChloemusR5
Summary: Friends meet each other in person for the first time, ever... Also.. They meet some other people. ;) .. - I would like to thank my great friend, Riley, for helping me write this. :) ..
1. Chapter 1

R5:

Chloe's POV:

" CAN YOU FEEL IT?! TURN IT UP, UP, UP!" I sang to myself, trying to ease myself from the stress of being on a plane.

" TURN IT DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!" Some random dude shouted at me, from the front.

I then awkwardly plugged my earphones back into my iPod, that I realised were actually disconnected and looked out the window.

_Any moment now.. We could be there any. Moment. Now..._

I was so excited for the moment that the plane landed and we were allowed to hurry off it. For two reasons.. 1. I hate planes and the sooner I'm off one, the better and 2. I can FINALLY meet my Wikia friends that I met online last year!

Suddenly, I noticed a familiar face... I put on a thinking expression and took out my earphones from my head...

_Is that... Could that be... No... It can't be.. Hm.. Let me see..._

" BOBBIE!" I shouted and then picked up a random magazine and hid behind it, slowly peeking around the sides. " Yep.. That's her.. "

I stood up and walked over to her.

" Hey." I greeted. " 'Sup?!"

" Chloe?" She asked, surprised.

" Yup!"

" HEY!"

She quickly stood up and hugged me... Normally, I'm not a hugger, but I hadn't met her in person before, so I returned the favor.

" So, you're headed to the US, too?!" I asked, happily.

" Yeah!"

" This is SO cool! We can meet up with the others, together!"

" Others?"

" You know.. Like Riley, Mariah, Kay-"

" Oh, yeah! Right.. This should be fun!"

" Mm, hm. Damn right, it will! Ha, ha. So, see you later!"

" Sure! Bye. "

I then smiled and walked back to my seat, listening to more music from my iPod.

- Hours.. And HOURS later.. -

" Chloe...Chloe, wake up! CHLOE!"

Me: * -_- ... o_- ... -_- .. -_o .. -_- .. o_O .. *

" Wha-?" I asked, still half asleep.

" We're here!" My Mum told me and I quickly jumped up and went to run off the plane. " Chloe! Stay on the plane!"

" NO!" I replied as I tried to open the door. It then suddenly opened and I flew out into the world. " Crap."

The rest of my family followed me, along with Bobbie.

" I'M ALIVE." I exclaimed and everyone went silent. " What? No 'Yay'?.. "

Then everyone let out an un-enthusiastic ' Yay'.

" Thanks... "

- Later, Early Hours In The Morning. -

I was wide awake.. Now, I get what they mean by ' Jet lag'... It sucks...

I decided to go on my laptop, which I convinced my parents to let me bring with me... Dude.. I can't live without it..

For some reason, I then started hugging and singing to my laptop...

" THERE'S NO WAY I COULD MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU. DO IT WITHOUT YOU! BE HERE WITHOUT YOU. IT'S NOT FUN WHEN YOU'RE DOING IT SOL-"

" CHLOE, SHUT UP!" My Mum shouted from the other room. " YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP YOUR SISTER!"

" ... I have more than one sister, Mum.. "

" I DON'T CARE, GO TO SLEEP."

* Le sigh.*

Riley's POV:

Okay, Chloe said that she'd maybe travel from the UK sometime and I'm just SO excited for that day!

But you know what's SUPER creepy? While I was thinking that, like ' Oh, my goodness, I feel like Ross is right next to me. ' It actually turned that out he WAS right next to me! Well, not really... I kind of ran into him.

I turned to my right and BAM...I crashed into him..I was like ' OH, MY GOSH! YOU'RE...YOU'RE...AHHH! ROSS! '

But I said that inside my head. So no one heard it, but me.

I tried not to freak out, but that was like, Mission Impossible. '' Oh, my goodness.. You're Ross Lynch! '' I yelled. That wasn't a good idea, because people just started randomly attacking him after that...Oops...

Then the rest of R5 ran over and helped him. I just stood there with my mouth hanging wide open.

'' Close your mouth, you'll catch flies.'' Riker said, smiling. I did as I was told.

HIS ROYAL AWESOMENESS HAS SPOKEN!

'' Are you guys...? But how..? Is this...? ...What?! '' I asked, TOTALLY confuzzled.

'' I dont know how to answer these questions. Please finish your sentences next time.'' Ratliff said.

I laughed. '' Okay...So, What are you guys doing here? '' I asked.

'' We're playing a show here.'' Rydel said. " Next week. ''

'' Really?! NEXT WEEK?! I'M GONNA SEE ANOTHER R5 SHOW?! DOUBLE WHAMMY! OH, YEAH! '' I shouted.

But I said that inside my head, so no one heard that, but me.

'' Cool! Maybe I'll witness your greatness for a second time!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

'' Listen, we've got to go now, but it was nice meeting you. '' Ross smiled. And with that, they all walked off.

I was smiling, SO much! My cheeks still hurt! And that happened 4 hours ago!

Seriously, today was the best day of my life!

The second best day was when I went to their last concert in Florida...That was so cool.

It would be more awesome if I met Chloe today...

I need to keep this a secret from my parents! They can't know about Chloe! I need to act casual...

" OH, MY GOODNESS! I THINK I SEE CHLOE! AHHH!"

_That's _your casual talking?!

I raced over to her and tapped on her shoulder. '' Um..Excuse me? '' I asked and she turned around, and it turns out...

It WAS Chloe!

I was SO happy! I FELT LIKE I HAD A CASE OF R.C.S, or something!

ROLLER COASTER SYNDROME!

That's just what happens when you're so happy, you feel like you're on a roller coaster...

'' Oh, my. Hi! ..Rhyming again, aren't we, Chloe? '' She said.

I giggled. " Hi, Chlo-Chlo! '' I said, hugging her.

'' I knew I'd find you! '' She said.

'' I knew I'D find YOU! '' I said. '' And there's someone else I met, too...Actually, I met five people... ''

'' Whoa.. Who?! '' She asked, excitedly.

'' I'll give you a hint... '' I said. '' They're techiniqually all related.. You've DEFINITELY heard of them before.. You're absolutely IN LOVE with them.. Their names all start with R... ''

'' Riles... '' Chloe gasped. '' You didn't... ''

'' I did! I ran into R5! Well, Ross...Then the rest of 'em came over.. It's a long story.."

'' I've got time... '' She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

R5:

Chloe's POV:

" And THAT'S how it all happened!" Riley finished.

" OH, MY ROSS, THAT'S AMAZING!" I exclaimed, happily. " And they're going to perform HERE?"

" Yeah!"

" FINALLY, MY FIRST R5 CONCERT... My first any concert really.. "

" You've never been to a concert before?"

" Nope.. No bands have ever interested me before, until now.. "

" Hm... But R5 have?"

" Definitely."

" Ha, ha. Knew it."

" Then why ask?"

" I have no idea."

" O.. Kay?" I she replied.. Seeming quite confused..

" So... Anyways... YOU'RE IN AMERICA!"

" YEAH! I just arrived earlier this morning!"

" This MORNING?! It's only 10am! What time did you get here?!"

" I don't know.. Like... 2? ... Maybe, 3?"

" AM?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

" ... Excuse me?"

" No.. I mean, how are you awake?!"

" I slept on the plane, now I'm wide awake... How are _you _up and out so early then?"

" I can't not be up so early!... Okay... Maybe school days I can!... But it's Summer, so... WHOO!"

" Ha, ha.. Nice.. I still can't believe you actually _bumped _into Ross! Was he okay? Was he hurt? Does he need me to kiss anything better?!... Not exactly _anything... _"

" What do you mea- Oh..."

" Yeah... "

" This is awkward.."

" Mm, hm... "

" Change subject?"

" Please. "


	3. Chapter 3

R5:

- The Next Day. -

Chloe's POV:

I decided to take a walk, to try and get to know the area a little more... I mean, I've never been to Florida before and I already love it.

I walked past a beautiful garden area with benches, trees and flowers.. Anything do do with that side of nature. As I did so I thought I saw the most adorable dude with glasses. I mean, the only adorable guy with glasses I can think of is... _Oh, whatever.. It's not him. _I laughed at myself for being so stupid. But then... He faced more my way and I recognised him.. It was! It was him!

" OH, MY GOD, IT'S RIKER LYNCH!" I shouted and then I slapped my hand over my mouth, realising I was maybe just a _bit_ loud, luckily there weren't many people here..

He laughed and started walking towards me. I felt my heartbeat speed up and I couldn't control it. This was it.. This was the moment I've been waiting for.. I'm finally going to meet him..

" Hey. What's your name?"

" Chlo-Chlo-Chloe. " I stuttered.

" Hi, Chlo-Chlo-Chloe.. What's up? I'm Ri-"

" I know who you are... "

" Ha. Well, you did just shout it out.. So.. Mm. I bet you do. " He winked.

I then did a really prolonged, awkward laugh... Kinda like Ally does when she likes someone...

I coughed and just awkwardly stood there, with my arms folded.

" Ha. You're cute." He laughed.

I swear I just blushed a little...

" I love your glasses." I just blurted out... I'm _such _an idiot. " Ha, ha... Sorry..."

" No. It's fine and thanks! I don't really like them... "

" Are you kidding me?! They're adorable!"

I.. I swear he just blushed... I swear he did...

" I'm not trying to be mean, but where are you from? You sound British.. "

I laughed.

" I am. "

" See? I'm good at recognising accents." He winked.

" Ha, ha.. I bet you are."

" RIKER! COME ON, DUDE, WE GOTTA GO!" Shouted a familiar voice.. But I couldn't see who it was...

" Wait.. Was that.. Was that Ross?" I asked, surprised.

" Ha. Yeah. How did you know?"

" Oh, trust me. " I put my hand up, like ' bitch, please.' " I know you guys. I know your voices."

He then was really laughing.

" Ha. You're amazing. Sorry, I've really got to go."

" It's cool." I smiled. He then went to walk away, but turned back to face me again.

" Can... Can I have your number?"

My eyes just lit up.

" S-Sure.. " I write it down on a napkin that I had with me and handed it to him.

" Great. Thanks... Will we be seeing you at the concert on Saturday?"

" Totally! You can count on it." And this time, I winked.

" Good... Later."

" Bye."

He then ran off to meet his family.

_They're all such amazing people. _I thought to myself.

- Later, That Day. -

Riley's POV:

I'm still in a freaking happy mood! I can't help it, I'm just.. Just elated! Yesterday was officially The Best day of my life! I met R5 AND Chloe... Just.. Just amazing!

I was sitting outside my house, writing in my song-writing book/diary, when my older brother, Austin, sat down next to me and tried to pick up my book, to see what I was writing. I slammed it shut.

" Don't touch my book, Austin. " I warned.

He laughed.

" Fine. But one day, I WILL find out what you're writing in there. "

I playfully shoved him.

" No, you wont. " I smiled. " Plus, I always put it in a place where you'll never find it. "

" Is it in the bookshelf, in the Dad's office, down the hall from my room? "

" ..Well not anymore, it's not. "


End file.
